


hope sang to me in the sweetest of tones

by Shadowsandstarlight



Series: Omega-verse: Severus-centric [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Severus Snape, But that’s just my opinion it’s not something explicitly talked about, Domestic Violence, Eventual Comfort, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Omegaverse, Pretty Severus Snape, Protective Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/pseuds/Shadowsandstarlight
Summary: If Harry ever had to choose his favorite place in the whole world, it’d be here; the entire room smelt of his bearer’s peach scent, and Harry cherished each and every time he glimpsed a crack of what his mum had been like before James and Lily, before being taken against his will, before—In which, Harry is overprotective over his mother but with very good reasons.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Those three relationships are one-sided, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Omega-verse: Severus-centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762204
Comments: 533
Kudos: 648





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> a gift to Trickster32, and I must mention that they have as well came up with a lt of ideas for this twisted piece as well, so credits go to them as well! ;) hope you like this gift, even if i have changed the idea quite a bit ;) 
> 
> Somethings to keep in mind: 
> 
> 1) I have it that the Dark Lord (tom) and the Light Lord (Dumbledore) are allies and co-lead Wizarding Britain, therefore no war. 
> 
> 2) did not bother with adding the other marauders or more characters because it would’ve made this a lot more longer than I wanted it to be. 
> 
> 3) no worries though, this is not the end of this idea ;) the other two chapter would show the kidnapping along with Harry’s birth, and then a simple day in Tom and Sev’s life :) 
> 
> 4) enjoy this mess, even if the end was rather rushed ;)

“Dad, where’s... mum...” Harry drifted off, sighing silently. 

His mother was on his knees in between his dad’s legs, arms bound tightly behind his back. His neck was craned up, eagerly eating and nibbling on the fruits and biscuits his dad gave him, which Harry knew wouldn’t be enough to satiate his mother for once.

“Harry, my son! How were the Weasleys?” His dad asked with a smile, using a handkerchief to wipe away at the bit of jam spilling down his mother’s chin. Setting the handkerchief down, he called for the elves to come and take the food away, giving Harry’s mother a brief, but angry, glare when the man whimpered in wanting. 

“They were fine, Dad. Actually, do you need Mum right now? I need his help with my summer homework,” Harry said, making sure too keep his fury in check; it infuriated him beyond belief to see how his father treated his bearer, but he knew that acting out would only result in further punishment for his mum. 

And so he held his tongue. 

“No, I believe we’re finished here, aren’t we, Omega-mine?” James hummed, tangling his hand in the Omega’s dark locks of hair. 

Severus nodded, whispering a near-silent “Yes, Alpha,” before James unlocked the arm binds. He kept collar on, however, and gave the leash to Harry, 

“Take him to the nest, Harry; he may teach you there. I’ll be in the solarium with Lily.” He patted Severus for a few seconds, before leaving.

Harry sighed again, this time audibly, before simply picking up Severus. It was easy for him to do so with his body build as an Alpha, not to mention that Severus himself was thin and light. 

His bearer slumped into his hold, quietly whining whenever Harry’s hand would caress the fresh welts covering his thighs. “I’m sorry, mum,” Harry murmured, finally entering the only place Severus felt even marginally safe in; his nest, consisting of many soft blankets and pillows all in one room. 

If Harry ever had to choose his favorite place in the whole world, it’d be here; the entire room smelt of his bearer’s peach scent, and Harry cherished each and every time he glimpsed a crack of what his mum had been like before James and Lily, before being taken against his will, before—

“Harry, darling? Would you place me down, please?” His mum’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts, and he gently set the Omega down in the middle of the nest. His legs twitched, but he held himself back from scenting his bearer, lest his touch was unwelcome. 

Severus sighed, tugging the embarrassed sixteen-years-old into a warm embrace, allowing Harry to scent him. “Come here, darling, we haven’t had time to talk about your year yet. How’re your friends?” 

Harry answered all of his mother’s questions, nuzzling the Omega’s neck where his scent was strongest, untainted by either James or Lily or both. 

Yes, the nest might be his favorite place, but his bearer was his favorite person.

+++ 

Harry woke up sometime later to screams, terrified screams that shook the whole Manor. He jolted a second later as his mind caught with his bearer’s begging, blindly rushing towards where the screams were coming from. 

He stumbled to the master suite, a snarl forming as he saw Lily about to buckle shut an ugly brown collar around his mum’s neck, right on top of the one Severus already wore. Even from the doorway, he could feel the oppressive magic of the new device, defining it with a grimace as an obedience collar. 

Severus was clearly under a partial Body-Bind, panicked tears streaming down his face as he begged and pleaded to be spared from the horrid collar. “Be-Beta, ple-please, I haven’t broken an—any rules, please!” 

Harry snarled again, louder and catching the redhead’s attention. But Lily merrily smiled, as if she wasn’t driving his bearer into a panic attack. “Harry,” she said warmly. “Your mum is a bit busy with her disobedient Omega, but we’ll speak later, alright?—“ 

“Get the  _ fuck  _ away from him!” Harry roared, shocking both Beta and Omega into a silence broken only by Severus’ hiccups and wheezing breath. “You are not my fucking mum,” he continued, turning blazing eyes to the now-displeased redhead. “Severus is my bearer, when will you get that through that thick skull of yours—“ 

“Harry James Potter!” 

Harry turned to look at his father, forcibly calming himself down. “Come here, mum,” he coaxed, gently taking Severus from Lily with a harsh glare at the Beta. He cast  Finite Incantatem  to get rid of the Body-Bind, fury rising again as he felt the fine trembles shaking his mother’s lithe frame. 

“Now, what’s the meaning of all this yelling?” James asked, crossing his arms. Harry noted that he didn’t even make a single move to comfort Severus. 

“I was punishing Severus, Jamie—" 

“What rule has he broken?” Frowned the Alpha, turning sharply to Severus, whom was attempting to gather himself unsuccessfully. Severus flinched, more than likely hearing the warning tone James was using. 

“Severus belongs completely to us, Jamie, doesn’t that mean I get to dictate what he wears?” Lily glowered, and Harry didn’t miss the fact that she hid the collar behind her back.

“Not when you’re trying to place that horrid collar around mum’s neck!” Harry cut in, subconsciously scenting his bearer to calm himself down. 

“What collar is Harry talking about, Lils?” 

Lily sighed, before showing the bulky brown collar to the Alpha. James inspected it, no doubt noticing the obedience spells carved in the metal buckles. “Why would he need this, Lils? As far as I’m aware, he’s been rather good these past few months,” 

_Because you beat him senseless every single night and morning, feed him only he’s a second away from kissing your shoes, and force him through so many heats it’s a surprise he’s not barren yet._

While Lily attempted to come up with a reason that did not include her sick need and desire to see Omegas below and servicing her, Harry had sat down with Severus besides him, wrapping the man in an afghan blanket he summoned along with a healing salve he used to soothe welts from this beating. 

“Severus, to your nest.” James suddenly ordered, and Severus rushed to comply, more than likely dreading the prospect of receiving another punishment. He was still trembling, but what Harry was more worried about was the displeasure he saw on James’ face as the Alpha realized all of Severus’ welts were salved and bandaged. 

Harry prepared himself for another speech about how he should leave discipline to the Alpha and Beta of the Pack, all the while he still worried about whether or not his bearer would be punished  again . 

+++

“You want to go outside, darling?” James cooed, tracing the edge of Severus’ new collar. Not an obedience one, mind you, but it still had many tracking features. 

Severus stared with longing at the doors leading to the gardens, gulping. He turned back to his Alpha, taking one of his hands and nuzzling the limb. “If you would allow it, Alpha,” he whispered softly. He desperately wanted to be with his son, but Harry had gone off to Diagon Alley with his friends, and Severus knew that it was selfish of him to keep Harry from living his life just because he couldn’t be what his Alpha and Beta wanted. 

James hummed, patting Severus’ head absently as he thought the request over. Finally, he summoned the leash. “I will take you out, pet, but only if you take your medicine.” 

Severus froze; his “medicine” was the Heat Inducer, and as indicated in the name, it forced Severus to go through his heat, which would only occur about twice a year normally. In that second, Severus knew that it had been stupid of him to think that he’d ever escape that particular ordeal. 

“I-I’ll stay inside, please, Alpha,” he begged, shying away from the leash and even turning his gaze away from the doors. 

James shrugged. “Alright, pet, but you’re still taking your medicine. Lily and I want another child—“ 

Severus whimpered in pure fear;  _I can’t go through that again_ ,  he thought, panicked. And did something he very much wished he didn’t, for the punishment he receives for that is bad enough he’s rendered barren. 

He kicked his Alpha straight in the gut. 

+++

The next three weeks: 

Harry tore through the Manor, scared beyond belief. A whole month, Lily and James had taken his mum away for a whole month, with no reasons whatsoever and no note telling him where they even were. Harry had tried casting as many detection and tracking spells he knew, but all came up empty-handed. 

He ran to the nest, only to stop and stare in shock at the sight that greeted him; 

Every blanket and pillow was being thrown out, except for a single afghan and huge, round pillow. Severus was in a corner of the room, curled up and staring at nothing in particular with a haunted look in his dark eyes. 

Harry felt something fracture in him at that look. 

“Never again, Omega, will you dare disobey or defy us,” hissed James with Lily at his back, striding out without even paying an ounce of attention to Harry. 

Lily glared down at Severus, before she also left, casting Freezing charm at the blanket. Severus’ collar kept his magic away from, so he’d have to wait for the ice to melt and the blanket to get dry before he’d be able to use it. 

Nevertheless, Severus did not even look at her. 

“Mum?” Harry hesitatingly asked, kneeling besides the Omega. Severus stayed silent, and it was then that Harry noticed the tear tracks and the shivering, and the welts and lacerations. What was now most noticeable, however, was the silvery line around Severus’ neck, glittering and twisting and digging into the skin.

A wizarding shock collar; or more accurately,  Crucio  in a more solid form, something used by wizards of the past to keep their Omegas from straying. 

Harry took a deep breath, and then let it out, distantly noting that his poor bearer was now crying

This was enough. 

+++ 

On the tenth of August, 1996, James Potter and Lily Potter were declared dead due to a virulent strain of Dragon Pox, the same disease that had taken James’ own parents. 

Harry Potter (which eventually changed to Potter-Malfoy) eagerly took to the Potter Lordship, and one of the first things he did was fund an organization that protected Omegas from domestic violence and all other manners of abuse and discrimination. He named it after his beloved bearer, who he took away to somewhere where a Mind Healer helped him heal the damage Lily and James had done. 

“Who’s my favorite little bunny?” Severus cooed to the adorable baby in his arms, bouncing him. Aurelius Potter-Malfoy babbled and gurgled happily, tugging on the dark strands with his tiny hands. 

Harry and Draco sat on a settee nearby, both amused at how fond Aurelius was of his grandparent. Harry was immensely glad to see how much happier his bearer was, and not once did he regret contacting the Malfoys while he and Severus were in France, figuring that friendly faces from the past would help further heal him. 

Turned out though, not only were the Malfoys searching desperately for him all these years since graduation (which was when Severus was kidnapped), but they had also roped in their Lord into the mess, who had been curious about the brilliant Potions Master many of his followers and Elite praised. 

“Severus, love?” The Dark Lord entered the solarium, making a bee-line for his Omega. Harry still smirked occasionally as he remembered just how long their courting was, since Harry refused to just allow another interested Alpha near his bearer so soon after everything. But eventually, Marvolo did manage win Harry’s blessing. 

“Marvolo,” Severus smiled, flushing softly when Marvolo kissed his forehead. “Welcome home. Come have a look at your mischievous grandson,” he chuckled, comfortably leaning against Marvolo’s chest. 

Harry settled against his own Omega as well; not once will he regret the sheer amount of hemlock he forced Lily and James to eat.


	2. Happiness

Marvolo Slytherin hummed, eyes still closed as he stretched. He pulled the warm body next to him close, nosing along fine, dark hair. 

His Omega grumbled quietly, clearly unwilling to wake up anytime soon. “Stop moving,” Severus finally huffed, wrapping himself around his Alpha like a barnacle. 

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Marvolo muttered sarcastically, smiling fondly when Severus began purring. He carded his hand through the silky strands, scenting his Omega. 

“Hmm, not bad, peasant,” Severus snorted quietly, snickering. Now more awake, he loosened his hold on the Alpha and stood up a little, hands on Marvolo’s naked chest for a better grip. Their legs stayed tangled, brushing close. 

“Brat,” Marvolo chuckled, before suddenly wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist and changing their positions, with Severus now beneath him. “ _ My  _ brat,” he purred, grazing the mating mark he could spend hours laving attention on. 

Severus slumped down with a soft moan, baring his tempting neck further. Marvolo was just about to slide his hand down, but— 

“Papa! Papa!” 

They scrambled apart and Severus frantically pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies, just as two fast blurs nearly knocked the door of their bedroom down. Marvolo, in the meantime, spelled some checkered sleeping trousers on them. 

“Papa! Tell Diane I’m mama’s favorite!” 

“No! Mama, tell Marcus I’m your favorite!” 

Severus and Marvolo sighed again; why, just why, did those two only have this issue early in the mornings? 

+++ 

“Mama?”

Severus startled, nearly dropping the potion vial in his hand. He turned around, concern welling within him as he saw the sheen of tears in his children’s eyes. 

“Don— Don’t go, Mama,” Diane sniffed, and now there were fat tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Severus felt so flabbergasted by the sight that he didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

“Please, Mama, we- we won’t break any- anything again,” Marcellus sniffed as well, lips quivering as he attempted to keep his sobs in. 

Severus managed to get his bearings back, pocketing the vial before he bent down to the twins’ height. “What are you two even talking about? Mama isn’t going anywhere—“ 

“But– But we heard Uncle Luc and Papa say that you were going,” Marcellus said, as he and his twin sister latched on to Severus, not willing to let him go at all. 

_ Oooh, so that’s what they’re talking about!  _ Severus thought, as he held the two close and allowed them to scent him. “I’ll only be gone for two days at most, kids,” he explained softly. “And besides, I’ll definitely Floo call. Papa will stay here as well, and Harry and Draco did mention that they might visit too.” 

Marcellus and Diane slowly calm down, but they don’t let go of him. “Promise you’ll return, Mama?” Diane asked, giving him her puppy eyes. 

Severus smiled down at them, kissing their foreheads and wiping off the tear-tracks on their cheeks with a handkerchief. “I promise, my loves. Mama will always be here.” 

+++

“Mum!” 

Severus sighed and set down his knife and fork, while Marvolo snickered into his cup of tea. Diane was now a fully grown Omega, but apparently her response to the slightest inconvenience was still yelling for Severus in a panic. 

He raised an eyebrow as he saw her running towards him, several dresses floating behind her. 

“Mum, which one looks best?” Diane asked, showing the dresses. Both ignored Marvolo’s sputtering at the fact that his opinion was not asked. 

“That red one looks best,” he finally said, just as Marvolo, predictably, pointed to the green one. And just as usual, the two ignored his biased opinion. 

“I thought so too, but I wanted to get a second,  unbiased , opinion as well.” Diane hummed, shooing the other dresses back to her room. She bent down and kissed Severus’ cheek in thanks, rushing back to her rooms. “Thanks, Mum!” 

“I ought to punish you, you know,” Marvolo said then, sitting closer to his Omega and lightly nibbling on Severus’ mating mark. “For ignoring me like that.” 

“Hmm, and what’re you going to do now, Alpha?” Severus murmured, eye fluttering shut as he felt bursts of pleasure curl in his stomach. He whined, resisting the urge to buck into the hand now lightly fondling him through his trousers. 

Marvolo chuckled against his neck, before picking him up. “Why, my dear, I’m going to remind you who exactly your Alpha is.” 

+++ 

“Diane, I thought you were... home?” Marcellus trailed off, recognizing the expression on his twin sister’s face. Mum and Dad went at it again, apparently, and everyone knew how their combined magic more often than not teared down all noise-cancelling charms and wards. 

With a grimace, he turned back to his Gobstones game with Aurelius; he did not envy his sister one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something light, short, and happy, to make up for what I’m going to write in the next chapter ;) 
> 
> Also, Marcellus and Diane were adopted before Aurelius was born, about three years before his birth. They were 18 months when they were adopted :)


End file.
